The Southern Kentucky Area Health Education Center (AHEC) Project LINK (a Library Information Network in Kentucky) will build partnerships with health Care providers by providing Internet access for fourteen health care facilities in the medically underserved southern Kentucky area. This project will establish and enhance Internet connections and resources to primary health care providers working in rural communities. The University of Kentucky Chandler Medical Center Library will collaborate by assisting with the training objectives. There are three goals for this project: 1) to establish an effective electronic information and communication system that will enhance the accessibility of health information resources; 2) to provide library information services; 3) to provide information access training that addresses the needs of the health care communities of the Southern Kentucky AHEC. The project will seek to empower health professionals by integrating Internet based information and resources into everyday clinical practice. In order to accomplish these goals, the technology infrastructure in the AHEC region must be improved with state of the art equipment placed at each site and by providing training and education.